The invention relates generally to a system for controlling the output of a hydraulic pump. More specifically, the invention relates to the ramping up or down of the output of a hydraulic pump of a service pack in response to load feedback of an prime mover (e.g., engine) of the service pack.
The prime mover of the service pack generally drives various loads, such as an air compressor, an electrical generator, and the hydraulic pump. These various loads can potentially overload the prime mover, reduce fuel efficiency, increase pollutant emissions, and so forth. In general, hydraulic loads may be of lower priority than pneumatic or electrical loads. Therefore, as additional loads are applied to the engine, the hydraulic pump may compensate for the additional loads to reduce the possibility that the engine will become overloaded. However, sudden reduction in output from the hydraulic pump may lead to unwanted movement of hydraulically-driven components (e.g., crane) powered by the hydraulic pump.